


spilling like an overflowing sink

by assholevengers (viktorcreed)



Series: everything is blue [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/assholevengers
Summary: James is pushing where he should be cautious but he finds, when it comes to Winn anyway, he doesn’t want to be cautious. He wants to push and see just how far he can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I would write something with a little more substance with these two? Well here it is, super friends 2.0 now with 30% more feels. Unbetated, all mistakes are my own. Feedback heavily encouraged, but not required.

“You don’t get to just ignore my calls when you’re out there. You have to actually listen to me. It’s not enough to just take my suit and run with it. I’m the one you came to for help, remember? I’m the Jedi master in this temple.” It’s a testament to just how worked up Winn is that he’s slacking on his pop culture references like this. James finds it all quite endearing really, although Winn is scolding him so James should probably try to look appropriately contrite.

James is the one with all the training and the instinct, that’s not to say that Winn’s contributions aren’t just as important. In a way, they are both Guardian really, but when it comes down to these split-second calls they are James’ calls to make. Winn doesn’t think like a fighter because he isn’t one and that’s okay.

“That is my suit you’re wearing okay. I built it. I know exactly how much it can handle down to the last microunit!”

That’s a pretty good point in itself as well, but still. James stands by his choice. It may have nearly cost him his life but James always knew that being a hero called for certain sacrifices. He suspects Winn probably recognizes this as well but there was a difference between knowing something and experiencing it.

Winn cares a lot even if he doesn’t have the words to really say it. The dynamic between them has changed considerably since that first time a week ago, not they have actually been able to talk about it, there never seemed to be a good enough time to breech the difficult subject. But it was still there hanging heavy in the air between them, it wasn’t just a vague possibility now, no now there was the intent charging the atmosphere around them.

Because now James knows exactly how Winn’s  _pinkpink_  mouth looks stretched around his cock, or the way his eyelids flutter ever so slightly when he moaned, or the way his breath gets caught in his throat when he—

"And another thing you-" Winn stops short for a moment narrowing his eyes in a decidedly accusatory manner. "What?" he huffs looking moments away from actually stamping his foot in frustration. It was adorable really. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

James shakes his head and finds himself needing to bite down on his lip to keep from smirking, or worse laughing. Winn's stare is relentless and unamused. "Nothing, it's just," James sighs inevitably losing his battle as his lips traitorously curl themselves into a playful smirk. "you're talking a lot for someone who is just trying to say that you care about me.” His smirk stretches into a full blown grin.

Winn scoffs and looks at James with wide eyes and flushed cheeks appearing scandalized like a wronged Victorian lady. “More like, I care about my suit actually.” He grumbles wrapping his arms tight around his test in a defensive gesture.

James is pushing where he should be cautious but he finds in this moment that, when it comes to Winn anyway, he doesn’t want to be cautious. He wants to push forward and see just how far he can get because if he waits too long, if he wastes his time waiting for the right moment, he could lose Winn to whatever convoluted or complicated thought process the programmer used to talk himself out of things.

So he advances, moving from his position leaning against the railing of the balcony just outside of his office, crossing the short distance between the two of them and crowding into Winn’s space. Winn had retreated as soon as James had advanced practically tripping over himself in his effort to flee he manages to back himself into a corner, breathing labored and eyes darting about James’ face.

There is a long stretch of silence, mostly because James wants to give an out—a chance to say thanks but no thanks—but also because he’s actually quite nervous himself. The mood is set and the atmosphere between them is positively electric, James wets his lip a nervous gesture but he catches the way Winn’s eyes track the movement. Bolstered with this knowledge James inhales ready to break the silence when Winn’s phone lets out a loud chirp.

Winn flinches sharply in shock as if he’s never heard a phone make noise before and clumsily retrieves it from his pocket to check the notification. “There’s a robbery, downtown. Well we’re downtown so here actually. Not _here_ , here, but it’s only a couple blocks away. It’s a hostage situation so you should probably get on me asap.” Winn says in a stuttering rush then realizing exactly what just came out of his mouth cringes and hastily backtracks. “ _That_! You should get on that! We should both get it on. _On it_! We should-”

“Let’s go.” James cuts in smoothly, mercifully. The moments over and James doesn’t have time to feel disappointed when they have work to do.

\--

Later, after the bad guys have been wrapped up in a neat bow for the police, James finds himself in Winn’s apartment late at night, so much like that first time a week ago, while his suit is tended too. Winn is always thinking up ways to improve on it and it does need actual maintenance now and again. In times like this James realizes all over again just how integral Winn is to this whole operation.

He would probably be dead ten times over if it weren’t for Winn, and the thought makes his chest warm with affection.

It’s easy enough to pick things right back up where they left them at the office. Winn is eager and melting into James, body vibrating with desire. Things devolve and evolve all at once and it isn’t long before they find themselves in Winn’s bed again. It is just as hot and explosive as it is the first time and James knows now that he wasn’t exaggerating the memory, if anything he had underestimated it.

This time however, they don’t bask in the glow because Winn slips out of bed the moment he’s able. He casts an agonized glance at James before making his way to the bathroom. James thinks about following him but doesn’t, instead he gives Winn the chance to work through whatever he needs to work through.

Several minutes pass before Winn emerges, but he doesn’t say anything yet, instead he paces around the bed nervously chewing on his lip. James waits trying to appear as patient as possible.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted an encore.” Winn finally says with a shrug; he isn’t meeting James’ eye but that’s okay. Progress is progress. “I mean I hoped y’know because it was really hot and awesome. I mean you were just,” he pauses and there’s a sharp intake of breath as he gestures with his hands, “and it felt so,” another gesture, this time with a low pleased hum. “But then I started thinking y’know, what if it was just the adrenaline? Like it was just a _fluke_ , a totally amazing but coincidental anomaly. I know that saying, lightening doesn’t strike twice but—well—here we are.” Winn sighs then and doesn’t say anything just lets the silence wash over both of them until it becomes too heavy to bare. “This doesn’t have to become a whole, _thing_ , if you don’t want it too—just—I’m fine either way you want to play this.”

“Really?” James asks. It’s a pretty lame reply all things considered but he needs things to be clear.

“Really.” Winn says with a resolute nod shifting his stance slightly from left to right then back again. He’s fidgeting with nervous energy.

“Because I’m not.” James says firmly and he can see Winn deflate with a soft _‘oh’_ but he forges on regardless. “I’m not fine either way. I want this.” He reaches out to Winn wraps a large warm hand tight around Winn’s wrist and pulls. Winn tumbles gracelessly into his lap and James absorbs the impact without so much as flinching. “I want _all_ of you.” He adds even though, at this point, it really isn’t necessary.

“That is so _cool_.” Winn says in a soft awed tone as James’ hand cradles his face, their lips pressing together gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really feeling this ship tbh, even tho there is very little work for this pairing. Ah well, it just motivates me to write more, which is a good thing for the two people who will actually read this. Not so much for my grades lol... @viktorcreed on tumblr hmu i take requests


End file.
